


Spender Lied

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathews Herz scheitert. Vor der Hand gab es keine Entwarnung. Ludwig rettet ihn auf die einzige Weise, wie er kann. Etablierten GerCan.





	Spender Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.

Mathew war in der Küche gewesen, als es passierte. Er hatte gerade die Arbeit beendet und bekam ein Getränk Wasser aus dem Schrank. Dann breiteten sich Mathews Augen aus. Das Glas fiel herunter. Er stolperte; Er konnte seine Arme oder Beine nicht mehr fühlen oder kontrollieren. Der er fiel auch. Seine Augen öffneten sich weit überraschen, bevor Sie sich in den Kopf aufrollten und seine Augen schlossen. Er war bewusstlos, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Ludwig kam zur gleichen Zeit von der Arbeit, die Mathew Tat. Es war ein glücklicher Glücksfall, dass er sich entschieden hatte, an diesem Tag direkt nach Hause zu gehen, und sah, wie Mathew auf dem Boden der Küche vorbeiging, anstatt vorher nach Lebensmitteln zu gehen, wie er es geplant hatte.

Mathew kam so viel schneller ins Krankenhaus.

Wie schnell er dort hinkam, hatte aber nichts geändert.

"Seine Organe versagen."

Die Ärzte hatten ihn im Wartezimmer allein gelassen, nachdem er ihm die Nachricht gegeben hatte. Erst als Sie weg waren, erkannte er, dass er vergessen hatte, Sie zu Fragen, ob er in den Raum gehen könnte, in dem Mathew jetzt war. Vielleicht war es das beste, was er nicht hatte, Mathew war jetzt wach, und er weinte. Er wollte nicht, dass Mathew das sieht. Er war der starke aus Ihnen. Wenn er weinte, dann würde Mathew auch.

Mathews Prognose war der Tod.

Ludwig bat die Ärzte, Mathew unter Narkose zu setzen.

Er wusste, dass Mathew das nicht akzeptieren würde.

Mathews Herz war im Moment von größter Bedeutung, es würde aufhören, bald zu schlagen. Und es gab damals keine donours.

Ludwig fragte nur nach den Testergebnissen, nachdem er mit Sicherheit gewusst habe, dass Mathew von der Anästhesie eingeschlafen sei.  
Sie waren ein Match.

Er bat um zwei Blatt Papier, eines ungefüttert, das andere um das donour-Formblatt. Auch ein Stift wurde mit Ihnen gegeben. Der Arzt schaute ihn freundlich an, wohlwollend, als er die beiden Papiere überreichte.

Er füllte sie in Mathews Krankenhauszimmer aus, damit er ihn ein letztes Mal sehen konnte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung von mir."

Und es war wirklich, das war der einzige Weg, wie er wusste, dass er wusste, dass er Mathew am Leben halten konnte.

Manchmal müssen Opfer gebracht werden.

Trotz des Ansturms, der in Sie gesteckt wurde, und der Dringlichkeit, die alle dort nervös machte, war die Operation ein Erfolg. Mathew wachte auf, nachdem es geschehen war. Die Krankenschwester, die kam, um ihn zu überprüfen, überreichte ihm die Notiz, die Ludwig vor der Operation geschrieben hatte.

"Auf diese Weise werden wir beide am Leben bleiben können. Ein Teil von mir lebt mit dir. So kann ich immer bei dir sein. Ich liebe dich. Bitte vergessen Sie das nie."  
-Ludwig

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das einsank, bevor Mathews Schmerzensschreie, der Verlust, durch die Hallen des Krankenhauses hallte.


End file.
